Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Their title is Ultimate Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」 Super High School Level Programmer). Creation and Development Chihiro's basic design did not undo a drastic change between DISTRUST and Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, although most examples of the in-development art of Chihiro feature a more unisex bowl haircut, including the version shown in in-developmental DISTRUST artwork. More feminine haircuts were also trialed, including a version with ribboned pigtails. His uniform originally resembled a Little Lord Fauntleroy-style outfit - black buttoned jacket, black pants, large white collar and a cape. According to Kodaka, Chihiro was initially two characters, a "shota character" and a "lolita character" ("ショタキャラとロリキャラ"), however, the two characters were merged into Chihiro.[7] Befitting his talent's relation to numbers, Chihiro's birthday (March 14), when written in digits as 3.14, matches the first three digits of the mathematical constant pi (π) and is known as Pi Day. He shares his birthday with Chiaki. The two also have similar names in regards to meaning (both of them have numerals in both their first and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being 千 chi - meaning "thousand"). Name ---- "Chihiro" (千尋) translates to “One Thousand Questions”. "Fujisaki" (不二咲) means “Two Unblooming (Flowers)”. Chihiro's last name may have been inspired by Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki from the series Shugo Chara!, who, like Chihiro, is also biologically male yet chooses to present themselves as female. Appearance At the beginning of the Killing School Life in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Chihiro appears to be a young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss, he is two years older than he believed. He has a small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light brown layered hair and hazel-colored eyes. He wears a girls' winter school uniform set, featuring a long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt with a large Peter Pan collar secured with a thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a box-pleated, mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee-high black socks, and white, ribboned mary janes. The logo of his Former High School, St. Elbandia Academy, is featured on his buttons and the sides of his socks. During his school years, he wore white bloomers with yellow polka dots. It's described he wears this kind of underwear due to his fear of weakness running deep. Personality Chihiro is very intelligent, but he also has a very meek and timid personality. He is very shy and apologizes a lot - it's easy to intimidate him to the point of tears. However, he also loves to talk about anything related to his work as a programmer and he becomes more lively whenever the topic is brought up. Chihiro is one of the kindest and softest characters in Danganronpa, as he literally wouldn't hurt a mosquito because it's "hungry and might have a family". After Leon Kuwata's execution, he felt guilt-ridden, even though it wasn't his fault. When he was attempting to reason with Byakuya Togami in Chapter 2, he revealed a deep disdain for disputes occurring between friends. Unfortunately, Chihiro also had a deep-rooted complex over being looked down on by others as being "weak". This happened as a result of memories and experiences from his childhood where he was frequently bullied and told to act tougher due to him being rather frail for a boy. To make the bullying stop, he started disguising himself as a girl to avoid the pressure of having to become stronger. However, this only made his insecurities even worse. Though he tried to hide it, he gets uncomfortable when others treated him as a girl, and he would rather spend time with other boys instead of girls. He greatly admired men who are physically strong and he wished he could be like them, turning down the suggestion of Sakura Ogami training him in the school mode since as a boy he specifically wished to have a strong boy as his role model. In the official artbook, it's also mentioned that he wishes to be strong so that he can protect others. When Monokuma threatened to reveal everyone's secrets, including Chihiro's real gender, Kiyotaka Ishimaru came up with the idea that everyone should share the secret right away. Naturally, most of them declined the request. However, Chihiro was one of the very few who planned to reveal his secret out of his own will. Instead of falling into despair, he became very determined to overcome his weakness and planned to become stronger so he could be his true self. Sadly, he didn't realize that he was already showing a significant amount of strength, due to his determination and will to confront his own core insecurities. In school mode, Chihiro states that he enjoys reading and baking, but is afraid of earthquakes, big crowds and singing in front of other people. He really likes rabbits and hamsters and would like to have a one as a pet. Talent and Abilities When Chihiro was a child, he was too weak to play outside with his friends, causing him to begin playing on the computer to make the time pass. His father, Taichi Fujisaki, was a software engineer that developed many major computer programs, and one day, Chihiro found an incomplete information retrieval system on his father's computer that utilized voice input. This led to him creating his own modifications to it, and he soon realized that he could write programs by himself. Chihiro's father praised him for his work and, as he finally found something he could take pride in, he became absorbed in programming. He really wanted to help and be useful, but he thought he was useless without a computer. Chihiro's outstanding programming skills would later serve him in contributing to the cr eation of the Neo World Program. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Danganronpa characters